The invention is directed to a process for the production of .beta.-hydroxy-.alpha.-aminocarboxylic acids of the general formula: ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and in each case is hydrogen or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
From German OS No. 2515622, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon, there is known a process for the production of .beta.-hydroxy-.alpha.-aminocarboxylic acids from alkali-sensitive precursors of .beta.-hydroxy aldehydes with the help of the Strecker reaction or in a given case, the modified Strecker reaction. As alkali sensitive precursors of the .beta.-hydroxy aldehyde there serve thereby unsubstituted or substituted vinyl acetate epoxide, 2,5-diacetoxy dioxane, 2,5-dichlorodioxane, monoacetoxyethylene carbonate, monochloroethylene carbonate, vinylene carbonate, monochloroethylene oxide, monoacetoxy acetaldehyde or 2,2-diacetoxy ethanol. However, at least in part, these starting materials are only obtainable with difficulty.